1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor which comprises a motor compression pressure adjuster and wherein a connecting rod is provided extends from a piston of the motor toward a crank arm. The connecting rod is mounted via bearings to an eccentric wheel, and the eccentric wheel is provided with a gear ring. The gear ring is centered on the crank arm and the eccentric wheel is driven by an adjusting wheel.
2. Background of the Invention
In the known motors a connecting rod is mounted on bearings on a crank arm shaft. When a piston is in the top position the combustion chamber is the same in the entire rotation speed range. With short filling the compression pressure remains low resulting in substantially poor performance.
When the speed of rotation increases the combustion chamber increases relatively quicker than on low speeds. Because of this the pressure in the cylinder does not increase on a sufficiently high level and this decreases the power of the motor.
In conventional motors when the piston is in the upper dead centre the crank arm and the connecting rod are on the same line and the length of the lever is zero. Therefore the torque is also temporarily zero.